Genuine
by tearodriguez
Summary: Levi, Hanji and Mikasa struggle with realizing and expressing their genuine feelings. LevixMikasa Levi,Hanji and Mikasa love triangle.


**A/N:**

This is going to be a story of the pairing of Levi and Mikasa with other minor pairings.

Ages: Levi (28) & Mikasa (20)

Mikasa and the others (104th Cadets) were 15 when they met with the Scout Legion, Levi was 23 at the time. I made them have a 8 year age difference so it didn't seem so wrong (lol). Hangi is the same age as Levi, where Erwin is 35. Giving them a 7 year difference.

Levi was a thug till age 17, Erwin was 24 when they met. Also this story might only slightly follow the Manga, that's due to the fact that I am way behind but still aware of some of the things going on, so there might be spoilers.

I also will be changing things in order for them to fit the story and the characters might also be a bit OOC to fit the story, but I will try to portray them the best I could.

**I do plan for the story to have a M rating in the later chapters.**

This is my first EVER fanfiction. My writing isn't the best, especially my grammar and spelling.

None of theses character belong to me!

Overall this story was inspired by the song "Writings on the walls" by OKGO

I accept all criticism, if you find any mistakes feel free to call them out.

I would really appreciate a review to help me improve my writing! C:

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

Levi woke up suddenly but calmly. He turned his head to look at the clock in his bedside, and sure enough it was time to get up. He never used a alarm clock, he didn't need it. He rested his head on his pillow looking up at the ceiling. Levi let out a soft sigh and pulled himself to sit on the side of the bed. He hunched forward and placed his arms on his thighs. The sun was rising and giving his room a nice soft golden glow. He enjoyed mornings.

They were peaceful and made him forget about his troubles of the world. As he let out another sigh, he felt a warm tender hand rub his bare back. He turned his head slightly to see Hanji give him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning" she said as she was starting to fully wake up.

"Can't believe you actually woke up on your own. Your alarm hasn't gone off yet" he said as he got up and walked toward his dresser.

"I know. I blame it on you though. I felt you moving." Hanji said as she took her clock and started to unset the alarm. Levi turned to her and just stared. Hanji gave him another smile and she stood and in seconds she was right in front of him.

"You should be thanking me, that alarm is annoying" he said as Hanji pressed herself to his body and hugged him, he head resting on his shoulders.

"Still, I missed two minutes of sleep." She moved her head so she could met his eyes. He noticed how she wasn't wearing her glasses. Without her glasses she looked different yet he knew it was Hanji by the big smile she had in her face. Levi's lip curled up slightly. Hanji knew that was a smile.

Hanji was the only one that he ever even tried to smile for. Hanji loved his awkward smiles. Mostly because they were meant only for her eyes to see. She ran her fingers through his bangs and kissed him. Levi just stood there for a few seconds and then kissed her back.

He liked Hanji. She had always been there for him. She understood him and tolerated his the kiss was over he gave her a tight squeeze and a kiss on her chin before pulling away.

"I need to take a shower" once again he wore his serious emotionless face. Hanji threw herself to the bed and sighed.

"Levi?" She called for him right before he walked to the bath. He stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

"What are your plans for today?" Hanji positioned herself to be sitting on the corner of the bed. Levi looked at her and sighed.

"Training with the brats, actually only one brat. I'm having one on one training with Mikasa" he wrapped his towel around his arm.

"They sure have grown huh? I mean look at Mikasa, one day she might be as strong as you Levi" Hanji was smiling from the thought of how much the 104th soldiers had grown up.

"They're still brats. But maybe one day, once she grows more emotionally" Levi was heading to the bathroom and this time Hanji didn't stop him.

When Levi got out of the bathroom he saw Hanji already dressed, glasses on and bun messy to perfection. He walked toward a chair and sat down.

"You're not going to shower?" He asked

"I showered last night" she replied almost defensibly.

"Pft, anyway what are your plans for today?" Levi was putting on his boots. Hanji started to walk over to him.

"I'm going to be in my office all day, paper work" Hanji pouted.

She grabbed Levi's white cravat from the dresser. Levi saw her grab it and stood up but was pushed back onto the chair by Hanji. She placed herself slowly to sit on top of him with her legs wrapped on both sides of his sitting figure.

"Let me" she whispered to him as she fixed his cravat in place.

Levi just stared a her, thinking to himself, and when she was done leaned in to kiss her neck. She pulled his face and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. While one hand was holding her neck, his other was on her hips and he reached up to lift her shirt. She turned her lips away from the kiss but Levi continued to kiss her neck and chin instead.

"We can't do this right now.."she sighed.

"You started it" Levi mumbled

"We'll be late" she said trying to convince herself that she needed to stop him. Hanji finally took hold of his head and pulled him off.

"We can't be late again, not for a 3rd time in a row" she giggled to him.

Levi gave her his half smile.

"I guess you're right" he sighed.

"I always am"

Levi clicked his tongue, placed her hand on her face and pushed her slightly off. Hanji feel a bit backwards and then she pulled herself off Levi completely. Levi followed.

Hanji started to straighten out any creases he had on his clothes. She knew him to well. She brushed his shoulders to remove dirt that they both knew wasn't there.

"There, you look nice and perfect" Hanji said looking at Levi.

The both started walking toward the door. Levi opened it and Hanji walked out, he followed and locked the door. They stood in front of the door in the hallway. Hanji turned to Levi and placed her arms over his shoulders.

"I'll pick you up so we could go to lunch" she said resting her arms.

"I'm going to be all the way in the middle of the forest with Mikasa, you'll need to take a horse, it's too much hassle to go there. Let's just meet in the cafeteria." Levi replied in a dull voice.

"No, it's no big deal at all, I'll just go and we could ride back together." She pressed her lips on his for a quick peck. And she started to walk down the hall.

"See you later" she yelled as she walked further away from him. Levi stood there till Hanji wasn't in sight anymore. Then he walked toward the opposite direction of the hallway. It was going to be a long training session. He rather be doing paper work.

* * *

Hanji reached her office and opened the door. She saw her desk and a small pile of files was neatly placed in the middle. She sighed and walked toward her coffee maker. She started to prepare a nice fresh pot. When it was done she grabbed her cup and sat down on her desk.

"Might as well start this boring work" she sighed and took a sip of her coffee and the first file from the pile.

* * *

Levi walked to the stables to prepare his horse. He was a bit surprised when he saw Mikasa there already.

"Oi" he called out for Mikasa. She turned around and said nothing. He reached her and saw she had already prepared his horse.

"Pft. Next time wait for me to prepare my horse, Ackerman" he said and he stroked the nose of his horse. Mikasa gave him an irritated look.

"Fine." She said as she pulled her horse out of the stall. Levi sighed and pulled his horse as well. They both climbed in their horses. They rode in silence and Levi had to admit it wasn't that bad to train with Mikasa, she would be quite and reserved. She followed directions nicely. Her only issue was how attached she was to Eren. She would risk her own life and others, just to save him. Levi understood that if she would be a leader one day she would have to learn how to control her emotions.

When they finally reached their destination, Levi and Mikasa got off their horses and tied them up.

"There will be no hand to hand combat training today" Levi said as he took off his jacket placing it on the horse's saddle.

"So is it going to be a shorter session today? I thought we were going to have lunch here and train till supper?" Mikasa looked at him with her dark grey eyes.

"No, not today, Hanji will meet us here and we'll go to the cafeteria for lunch" he said as he started to lean against a tree.

"Okay, sounds good" Mikasa said as she started to fix her gear. Levi nodded.

"Okay, there are about 40 to 60 titan dummies. They're spread out, and I'll be timing you" Levi pulled out a little timer.

"Tell me when you're ready" he looked at Mikasa.

"That's all for today?" She asked getting ready.

"Seems like it, ready?"

Mikasa nodded looking concentrated.

"Go" Levi started the timer and Mikasa went soaring. Levi watched her and saw how great she was. The only thing that bothered him was that she hadn't improved for nearly two months. He let out a sigh. After a few minutes Mikasa was done.

"Not bad, brat" Levi said

Mikasa just stared at him.

"I feel you could do better though" he added not looking at her.

"I tried my best" Mikasa spat back at him.

"Wasn't good enough, you haven't improved for quite some time" Levi's voice rose a bit higher, just enough for Mikasa to notice. Mikasa was about to fire back when they heard a horse trotting toward them. Levi turned and saw Hanji riding full speed toward them. Levi sighed and in matters of seconds Hanji was there. She jumped off her horse and was all smiles. She didn't even tie her horse and ran toward Levi. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"How's training going?" She asked threw her big grin to Mikasa. Mikasa blushed and looked down.

"Okay" she whispered. Levi pulled Hanji's bun and made her face him.

"What are you doing here? Lunch isn't till 2 more hours" he seemed annoyed.

"Ow" Hanji said pulling herself away from him. She threw herself to the ground with a big thump and lifted her upper body in a sitting position with her arms.

"Paper work is boring" she pouted

"Plus I wanted to see you and your young prodigy in action" she looked toward Mikasa. She still had her head down.

"Did you at least finish your work" Levi looked down at her. Mikasa could feel herself be annoyed by Hanji, didn't she know this was her time with Levi so she could train? Not that she could say anything, Levi would probably get upset. So Mikasa just kept her head down, wondering what she was getting so upset for?

"I have all day for that!" Hanji said.

She sensed Mikasa discomfort and smiled.

"Just train Mikasa, I want to enjoy the outdoors." She closed her eyes and looked up taking in the sun rays.

Levi clicked his tongue and turned to Mikasa.

"Like I was saying, we need to improve your speed Mikasa."

He closed his eyes for a minute. Mikasa wasn't paying attention to a word he was saying. What was she thinking?

"If you want to continue protecting Eren so must you need to improve" he said once he opened his eyes. Bring Eren up was low, but he knew it was the only way to get her to focus.

Mikasa looked raging mad.

"I am protecting him" she mumbled through her teeth. Levi clicked his tongue.

"You protect him so much that you don't even think about your own safety or others" for once he looked upset, Levi glared at Mikasa.

"You need to learn how to control your emotions" he said looking her dead in the eye.

"Let's not forget about my foot" he said in a cool voice.

"That was such a long time ago, now could you tell me what's really going on?" Mikasa asked as she started to switch her blades. Levi looked down and sighed. How did she know there was something else?

"You might get promoted soon," Mikasa perked her head up.

"You'll be tested, and I don't want you to make me look bad" he continued to look at her with his bored look. Levi could tell Mikasa was intrigued by the idea.

"The thing is, it's also a mental test, you'll be tested in your leading skills as well." He looked at her and could tell she was uncomfortable about something.

"You need to understand that only because you love someone, it doesn't mean you could throw everything away, you can't put others at risk" Levi ran his fingers through his hair.

"But I guess that's going to be hard, I understand you love your boyfriend so much" Levi didn't know why he added that, or why it felt like he was accusing her of something. Mikasa blushed and looked down.

"He's family, not my boyfriend, captain" she was still looking down.

Levi shook his head lightly and looked at Mikasa. Right then he realized Hanji was right. The kids had grown. Right in front of him Mikasa looked like a full grown women. What Levi couldn't understand was why he had just noticed how innocent, yet passionate she was.

"Go do another round" he ordered Mikasa. He needed to send her away so he could stop whatever it was he was feeling. Mikasa nodded and was off. Levi let go a sigh of relief. What was he thinking? Or rather feeling. He shook his head and turned around. Hanji was staring at him. Levi came back to his senses.

"After she's done, we could go to lunch" he said to her in a cool and collected voice. But Hanji knew something was on his mind. It was probably the same thing that was starting to worry her.

"Sure thing"

Hanji looked up again and closed her eyes. Hanji was suddenly thinking about Levi and the way he had just looked at Mikasa. Hanji knew she had seen that look before, yet couldn't put her fingers on it. As the sun rays warmed her skin, she forgot about the thought completely.

* * *

Levi, Hanji and Mikasa all rode in silence back to the castle. Levi looked over to Hanji. She was just lost in thought, serious. Levi could sense something was wrong. He pulled his horse to lead it closer to Hanji's. Mikasa turned and caught Levi's eye. He signaled her to move forward, she nodded and picked up her speed. Hanji looked at Levi and gave him a smile, Levi knew right away it was forced.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" He asked looking at her. Hanji turned to look at him, but he was already staring straight ahead. Hanji smiled. She has known Levi for years, and right now she could tell he was sincerely worried about her.

"Oh, it's nothing" she said smiling at him.

"Good" he said looking at her in the eye. He leaned in and gave her a peck. After that they both speed up and reached Mikasa.

"We're almost there" Mikasa informed them.

"Captain, after lunch are we going to continue to train ?" Mikasa looked at Levi.

"No," Levi said

"We'll continue tomorrow, hand to hand combat and some situation analyzing" he looked at her.

"Be prepared" he warned. They rode a bit longer and when the finally reached the castle, they all put their horses in the stables. Hanji warped herself to Levi's neck.

"Come on, let's go eat already" she was as energetic as ever.

"Alright, let's go" Levi said exiting the stable. Mikasa was just exiting her stable as well.

"Oi, Ackerman, let's go to eat" Levi called out. Mikasa turned and nodded. Hanji took hold of Levi's hand and started to drag him.

"Come on you both, or else we won't get any good seats." Hanji said as she tugged to Levi's hand. Levi grunted and Mikasa followed.

* * *

Levi sat with Hanji away from the rest of the soldiers. Levi enjoyed eating away from the others. Hanji and him discusses stuff here and there. Mostly Hanji, of course but he tired his best to listen. He turned and looked at Mikasa's table. She was sitting there quite, surrounded by her friends. Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha were all loud and eating as usual. Those were the ones closest to each other. He could tell Mikasa was entertained and enjoying herself, even though her face didn't express it, he could see how her eyes sparkled. Levi suddenly caught himself staring and turned around to face Hanji. She was already looking at Levi, why did he feel guilty all of the sudden.

"Levi?" Hanji asked in a low voice.

Levi looked up to her.

"Why are you suddenly so worried about Mikasa, she'll do great." She said with a smile.

Levi felt uncomfortable for some reason.

"And I'm not worried," he puffed.

He was already getting his things ready so he could throw them out. Suddenly he felt like he needed to assure Hanji about their relationship.

"Are you done?" He asked standing up.

"Yea" Hanji said picking her stuff up.

"Here, let me." Levi said as lifted Hanji's dirty plates. Hanji finally smiled. He turned and looked at her and gave her his best awkward smile. He didn't like it when Hanji was upset or serious, he felt like it wasn't Hanji. Levi walked and placed the plates down. Hanji followed him. They walked pass Mikasa's table and Hanji waved hi to all the soldiers.

Mikasa was looking down, but looked up to Levi. She caught his eye.

"Be ready tomorrow early, Ackerman" he said to her.

"The rest of you brats get going with your chores."

"See you guys at dinner," Hanji smiled and grabbed Levi. She dragged him all the way to her office. He stayed there for an hour or so helping and watching her do her paperwork, talking about nonsense and drinking coffee.

"I should get going and finish my own paper work"

He got up but turned once again. "I'll pick you up so we can go to dinner together" he told her.

Before heading out, he walked toward Hanji's desk and lifted her face up toward his and gave her a big kiss. She looked at him confused yet somewhat satisfied, he had never taken her by surprise like that. "See you later" he said. Hanji nodded and smiled.

* * *

He walked all the way to his office. He shut the door and leaned against it. Levi sensed something was bothering Hanji, and that it had something to do with him. Today had been an odd day, but Levi ignored it, everything would be back to normal by dinner. Levi started doing some paperwork. A few hours had passed when he heard knocking on his door.

"I told you I'd pick you up for dinner, four eyes. Plus it's early" he called out.

He was looking down at his work and looked up at the figure standing in front of his desk expecting it was Hanji. He was surprised when he saw Mikasa looking at him. He shifted in his desk.

"Sorry to be bothering you captain" Mikasa said.

"Take a seat" Levi said.

Mikasa sat down.

"So what do you want brat" Levi asked still looking down at his work.

"Captain," Mikasa voice was solid and serious.

Levi looked up.

"I would like for you to tell squad leader, Hanji to please not disturb our training seasons"

Levi just stared at her and gave a dark chuckle.

"If Hanji wants to be present, there isn't much to do" he said.

"Now get out" he said waving his hand toward the door.

Mikasa did not move. "Sir, I know she is your girlfriend but she distracts not only me, but you as well." Levi stared at Mikasa. She had some nerve coming into his office ordering him around.

Levi clicked his tongue.

"If that's what you wish, Ackermen. But I'm not promising anything." He was looking down at his paper again.

"Thank you for taking my training seriously" Mikasa said as she walked out.

Levi was left alone to his own thoughts.

* * *

Levi walked toward Hanji's office knocked once on the door and went inside. Hanji looked up from her desk.

"Just give me a sec, I'm almost done" she said fixing her glasses in place. Levi looked at her desk. There was a mess of papers.

He sighed and sat down.

"There, all done" Hanji said as she stretched off the chair.

"Let's go then" Levi said already halfway out the door.

* * *

When they walked in the cafeteria, it was much louder and full than it was during lunch. Young soldiers bowed their heads toward them as they walked in.

Levi looked at Hanji.

"Find us seats, it looks pretty crowded , try to find Erwin or the others." He was walking away from her already.

"Get me a cold drink" she yelled at him. He nodded and continued to walk away.

* * *

Levi was carrying a tray with two plates and cold drinks. He looked around trying to find Hanji.

"Where is she" he thought.

When he saw her and his eyes darkened.

Hanji was waving for him, she had found seats. In the table crowded by Armin, Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha stuffing their faces, yelling and laughing. He walked toward the table. Hanji had a huge smile on her face.

"There were no other seats" she whispered to him as she grabbed the tray. He didn't say anything.

He sat down and they all turned to him.

"Woah, we're eating with the Captain, I hope everybody is looking" Connie said with a full mouth.

"Now those new cadets will understand how important we are"

Everybody nodded.

They were all talking, eating and having a good time. Levi just stayed there quite only talking to add the occasional insult. Hanji seemed to be having a good time.

Finally everything calmed down.

"Me and Connie are engaged" Sasha said with a huge grin and blush on her face. Everybody looked at her, Levi included. He clicked his tongue.

"You're both too young" he said looking rather bored.

"Yea, we know, but with how everything is right now" Connie said rubbing the back of his head.

"Before anything happens, I want to be married to the girl I love" he was serious now. Everybody in the table knew what he meant, with them risking their lives each mission they took outside the walls, they didn't know have much time they had left.

Everybody stayed in dark silence.

"Congrats then!" Armin said with a huge smile and patting Connie's back. Everybody snapped from their gloomy state.

"Yea buddy" said Eren

Jean hooked Connie's neck.

"Good luck with her" he joked. Connie playfully shook him off. Everybody smiled at the couple, Levi nodded his head. Sasha and Connie smiled at the captains silent approval.

"This calls for drinks" Hanji cheered.

* * *

After his second glass of wine, Levi stood up. Everybody still kept drinking. After an hour he saw how beer after beer, shot after shot, the people in the table just kept going, celebrating. Everybody's glassy eyes looked at him once he got up.

"Unlike you brats, I have a meeting tomorrow"

Everybody bid him goodnight, they knew there was no point on trying to have him stay.

He looked at Hanji, she had a square glass filled with amber liquid in her hand.

"I'm staying" she informed him in a sly voice. She pulled herself up and tried to kiss him. Levi moved his face away.

"You reek" he whispered.

Hanji let out a manic laugh and sat down. Levi turned and kept waking.

"Goodnight then, Mr. Grumpy" she yelled as he walked away. The table exploded in laughter. He shook his head, he needed to sleep.

* * *

Mikasa sat with a lukewarm beer in her hand, looking at her friends around her. They were all fairly drunk, even Armin. She had stayed just so she could make sure both Eren and Armin didn't get in trouble or hurt themselves doing something stupid in their state of minds. Everybody was laughing, giggling at dumb things,finding everything funny.

She noticed when Levi got up, looking both tired and annoyed. Hanji tried to kiss him, but he turned away, whispering something to her that made Hanji wince slightly. As he left Hanji called him Mr. Grumpy, everybody in the table roared in laughter. Mikasa took a sip of her drink, not liking the rough bubbly taste.

"The thing is I love Sasha so much, that's all I needed to know I wanted to marry her" Connie slurred. He was looking at Hanji with lazy eyes.

"Levi isn't getting any younger" he continued.

"Maybe you should propose to him" everybody laughed.

Mikasa noticed how Hanji suddenly had a sad expression on her face. Nobody else noticed they were all paying attention to Sasha, who gulped down a wine bottle.

Mikasa didn't quite understand why Hanji appeared so sadden. Then she remember and her heart ached for Hanji. She had heard rumors, but Hanji face confirmed them once and for all. People said Levi was once engaged to the only female, aside from Mikasa, to ever make it to his squad, Petra. Mikasa knew the pain Hanji must have been feeling. She knew because she had felt it once herself.

Two years ago she had had enough and confessed her feelings to Eren. She remembered how Eren told her he knew. She remembered how Eren told her he couldn't love her more than a sister. She remembered how idiotic she felt. She remembered how her eyes stung and Eren apologizing. She remembered feeling her heart harden.

It took time but she moved on, she still loved Eren, but wasn't in love with him anymore.

Mikasa looked at Hanji.

Mikasa knew that 2 years ago, her love for Eren had blinded her from seeing how Eren truly felt toward her. She was so in love with Eren, she never noticed how he only had brotherly love for her.

Mikasa noticed how Hanji was blind as well, but not just about Levi's feelings. No, Hanji also hadn't noticed her own feelings, feelings that Mikasa had noticed for months.

Even though she was young, Mikasa knew what love looked like. She had seen it in her parents, in Eren's parents and even in Connie's and Sasha's eyes.

When those couples looked at each other and it felt like they escaped to their own private world. A look Eren never returned to her, a look neither Levi and Hanji shared.

Mikasa grabbed another beer. Hanji was still looking down, ignoring everybody.

Mikasa saw when Hanji poured herself two more drinks, got up not saying a word and left. Everybody else was too dazed to notice.

Mikasa kept her eyes on Hanji. She knew one day Levi's and Hanji's true feelings would surface.

Mikasa hoped it wouldn't tear the whole Scout Legion apart.

* * *

Face washed and uniform stripped off, Levi laid in bed unable to fall asleep.

Connie and Sasha were getting married. They were young, but he understood. He was around the same age when he purposed to Petra.

The thought of her made his chest feel heavy. He had accepted her death a long time ago, thanks to Hanji, but his heart still ached at the thought of her. He knew it always would.

All of a sudden Levi was questioning himself about his feelings for Hanji. He loved her, there was no doubt about it, but how much? If he loved why didn't he feel like he did when he was with Petra?

He shook his head.

Hanji had helped him through his darkest days. She was there to hold him together when he was falling apart. She had helped him lift the weight of guilt he felt for the death of his squad off his shoulders.

"I love her" he whispered into the darkness of his room.

He hoped that by saying it out loud he'd believe it.

He had to, he owed Hanji that much.

* * *

Hanji lay on the couch in her lab.

She didn't want to see Levi, not now. She was in a haze, due to all the scotch she had. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the headache that was already forming.

She started to remember Connie's words about marriage. She also remembered the way Sasha looked at Connie. Had she ever looked at Levi that way? Would she ever? She opened her eyes.

She did love Levi. He was always there with her, supporting her silently, even her craziest moments. When her pet titans were killed, everybody ignored her expect Levi. Sure he called her mad but her held her as she cried. When her parents passed away, Levi was the only one to go with her to their funerals.

Yet she knew the answer to Connie's dumb comment. She wouldn't purpose to Levi, because she couldn't look at Levi the way Sasha looked at Connie. It pained Hanji to wonder if she ever would. Yet she knew she had to, she owed Levi that much.


End file.
